


The Devil's Due

by Miraakulous_Recovery



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Canon-Typical Violence, Deathclaws, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, The Institute (Fallout), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraakulous_Recovery/pseuds/Miraakulous_Recovery
Relationships: Paladin Danse (Fallout)/Original Female Character(s), Piper Wright/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Rosaline Layton sighed, stepping over the corpses of the feral ghouls she had killed. She and Dogmeat had been travelling for hours and even with her inhuman strength and endurance, she was tired. Helping out Garvey and the Minutemen had tangled her up in a new conflict, one that promised a new purpose; something that she had long given up on finding in the world anymore. Threats lurked everywhere and she always seemed to find them. She wouldn’t have minded so much if it had been raiders attacking her all day; at least then she could have fed from them. The thought of drinking the thick, irradiated blood of ghouls and every other mutated creature around there made her grimace in disgust. Who knew what contaminated blood would do to her? She crouched down and rifled through the pockets of one of the ghouls. Even if they couldn’t provide her with food, she would settle for their caps and ammo instead.

“Well, buddy,” she said to the German Shepherd as she straightened up, “Got a good few caps here. What do you say we go rent a room for the night, eh, boy?”

Dogmeat barked happily, gazing up at her with adoring eyes. Rosaline smiled lovingly and leaned down to scratch behind his ear. She had found Dogmeat at an old abandoned petrol station and had fallen in love with him almost instantly. She loved dogs, but dogs didn’t usually like her. They either cowered in fear or growled at her. Dogmeat did neither. In fact, he had bounded over, barking loudly and demanding attention. He may just have been a dog but travelling with him had made the nights less lonely and the day far more bearable. He was the only friend she had left. Suddenly, the Pip-Boy she had swiped from a corpse flashed to life.

“ _This is Scribe Haylen of Reconnaissaince Squad Gladius to any unit in transmission range. Authorization Arx Ferrum, nine, five. Our unit has sustained casualties and we’re running low on supplies. We are requesting support or evac from our position at Cambridge Police Station. Automated message repeating_.”

Rosaline listened to the message, torn between her desire to find shelter and “sleep” for the night, and her desire to come to the aid of some people who clearly needed help. Being a vampire, she didn’t exactly need to sleep, but she found that occasionally resting seemed to do her good. She always seemed that much more alert and fresher after resting. Also, when had she last fed? She had drunk from a raider yesterday, but his blood had been bitter and soured by chems. It had sustained her, but it had been disgusting. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she quickly checked her Pip-Boy. According to her map, Cambridge Police Station was just up ahead—not too far at all. Rosaline mustered up all her inhuman strength and broke into a run, pulling out her rifle as she went.


	2. Chapter 2

DANSE

Paladin Danse was afraid. He did not scare easily—his training and rank did not allow for such weaknesses—but tonight he was afraid. The ferals just kept coming. Whenever he would reduce a group of them to ash with his laser rifle, another wave would scramble in. He was sweating buckets inside his power armour, his back and shoulders aching something terrible. As much as he adored his power armour, it was a nightmare to wear for twelve hours straight. 

Then he saw it. A blur of red, black and white came streaking up to the station, followed by gunfire. Ghouls dropped dead left, right and centre; heads and limbs missing, chunks of bloody red flesh flying everywhere. Danse just stared, too stunned to do anything but try to track the movement of whatever it was that was swiftly dealing death to the invading ghouls. The Knights remained motionless in their power armours, clearly as shocked as himself as they too attempted to figure out what the hell was going on. At last, the gunfire stopped, and the blur came to a halt just feet away. A young woman stood in front of him, a modified heavy hunting rifle clutched in one hand and a wickedly sharp machete gripped tight in the other hand, dripping with blood. Paladin Danse didn’t have much experience with women. Despite his tough appearance, he was shy with women and unbearably awkward and, anyway, too much of his time was taken up by the Brotherhood to bother with relationships, romantic or sexual. But this woman was—the word didn’t even come close, but it had to do— _ beautiful.  _ Absolutely striking. Her hair was long, down to the middle of her back, straight and a gorgeous shade of dark red, like drying blood. She had flawlessly smooth, pale white skin that shone, like she simply glowed from the inside; her body, from what he could see under the dusty leather panels covering it, was on the thin side, but slightly muscled, strong. What really captured Danse’s attention was her eyes—they were the brightest shade of green he had ever seen on anyone. They almost seemed to glitter in the low light, just like that pre-war jewel he had read about in a preserved, old magazine he had found. What was it again? Oh yes. Emerald.

She moved forward, snapping the Paladin out of his daze. “We appreciate the assistance, civilian, but what is your business here?”

The young woman smiled, lowering her rifle and sheathing the blade. “I’m just trying to survive out here like everybody else,” she said with a shrug.

Danse raised his eyebrows. “The way you charged in and engaged those ferals, I find that a bit difficult to believe. Are you from a local settlement?”

The woman flashed him a dazzling smile—her straight, white teeth gleaming in the orange glow of the fires—but not before he saw her flinch. Her beautiful face suddenly dropped; her brilliant smile replaced with a look of sadness. Before he could dwell on it, she had rearranged her face into a look of casual composure. “I’m from Sanctuary Hills, on the other side of Concord.”

He considered this for a moment. He had seen the settlement on his maps, but he had never actually visited the area himself as it held nothing of interest for Brotherhood and would be a wasted trip. He told her this. At the look on her face, he cleared his throat awkwardly. “If I appear suspicious, it’s because our mission here has been difficult. Since the moment we arrived in the Commonwealth we’ve been constantly under fire. If you want to continue pitching in, we could use an extra gun on our side.”

The young woman flashed him a dazzling smile, her eyes crinkling at the corners in a way that made Danse’s chest tighten. “I’m happy to help.”

The Paladin opened his mouth to reply but found he couldn’t. The air around him suddenly felt incredibly heavy, like cement pouring over his body, and his skin began to prickle with a strange, creeping warmth.  _ She is beautiful Adorable The most perfect thing I have ever seen in this Godforsaken wasteland Protect her Love her— _

“—Paladin Danse?”

And suddenly it stopped. Danse shivered and stepped backwards, shaking his head to clear the thick fog that had settled inside his mind. He blinked, the rest of the world coming back into focus. The young woman was watching him, her teeth worrying her bottom lip as if she was nervous.

“I’m fine. I…It’s been a long day, civilian,” he said gruffly, turning away from her.


End file.
